


Gathering Storm

by pairatime



Series: A George and Alex Story [10]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 02:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime





	Gathering Storm

“Have any of you seen Alex?”

Cristina and Meredith but looked up at George’s question but it was Meredith that spoke first, “No, I haven’t. Every time I check the pit he’s not there but he’s not anywhere else either. Has Tess said anything more? About why she thinks he was dead?” she asked.

“Ah no just wants to talk with him, have to go,” he said as he speeded down the hall looking for Alex.

***

 

“Your better at hiding then I thought you’d be.”

Alex looked up from the coffee table he’s been sitting at when he heard George speak, “I needed some time, alone.”

“Because of Tess?” George asked as he walked closer to Alex letting his eyes drift over the contents of the table.

The table was covered with photos and other keepsakes. Many of the photos had the same man in them, the dark haired man was almost always with Alex but sometimes the man, Kyle, was with a blond woman, Tess.

“Were you close?” George asked as he sat down next to Alex.

“Why are you here George?” Alex whispered as he ran his hand over some of the photos.

“Because I didn’t think you should be alone right now Alex,” George said as he placed a hand on Alex’s shoulder, “I think you need to talk.”

Alex brought one hand to his chest and the ring under hanging there as the other hand traced the outline of Kyle in one of the photos with Kyle, Alex and Tess standing together next to an old house, “And why would I talk to you about it Bambi?”

“You should talk to Tess, talk to me or not Alex, but you should talk to her. She wants to talk with you, wants you to see her,” George said as he tried to get Alex to look at him, “whatever happened between you Kyle and Tess-“

“Shut up,” Alex barked cutting George off, “just shut up! You don’t know what you’re talking about so just shut up!” Alex continued as he stood up getting louder and louder with each word.

“Talk to her, she wants to, needs to. She thought you were dead,” George said as he tried to step closer to Alex only for Alex to match every step back.

“Get out!” Alex said as he pointed to the door, “Get out now, you don’t know or understand anything George, get out now.”

“Alex-“

“Now George, leave.”

George looked at Alex before he turned toward the door, “talk to her,” he said as he walked out.

***

“Tess”

Tess Valenti looked up when she heard her name to see Alex standing in the doorway, “Alex,” She said lowering her book, “is that really you?”

“Yes I-” Alex started stepping forward half a step before stopping both his movement and his sentence.

“You didn’t die,” Tess said as she started climbing out of the hospital bed. Her good foot hitting the ground just as Alex started moving again.

“You shouldn’t be out of bed Tess, not with that leg,” Alex said as he lifted her back into the bed.

“You’re alive, really alive,” Tess said as she wrapped her arms around his chest, “the note we all thought, after Kyle and your mother we thought.”

“I didn’t know,” Alex started to say as he ran a hand thought her hair, “I didn’t know you thought that.”

“Didn’t know! How could you, you vanished the day after,” Tess shouted as she pulled back and hit Alex on the chest with a fist, “five years Alex, how could you know, five years no word after your car…no word.” Tess finished with a sob as she grabbed Alex and held him tight.

“I’m sorry,” Alex whispered as he held her close.


End file.
